TVDHarry Potter: Jeremy's sister
by RadioactiveSkittles
Summary: The Gilberts have a sister, he name is Emmaline Gilbert Potter. This is the story of her life after the battle of Hogwarts.


(author's POV)

Did you know about the third Gilbert? Sorry, Potter/Gilbert. Emmaline Gilbert was the adopted daughter of Miranda and Greyson, close friends of Lilly's who had become quite fond of the little girl, it was so tragic when they died they demanded they be allowed to take her in. She looked just like Lilly with her red hair, but she had her father's eyes. When she was 11 she disappeared to school and lived with the Weasley's, still managing to send letters to her little brother. He had seen her again once when his parents died, she was at the funeral, but she was in a right state like she had just been fighting against something and dropped it all to be with him, then she disappeared off again.

But now the war was over and she was recovered. (Still covered in Bandages mind you.)She was on her journey to her adoptive brother, Harry understanding completely, especially with the amount of time she had left him on his own. Emmaline loved Jeremy, how he would always sneak into her room when he was afraid of the monsters, their parents finding them asleep together the next morning.

"Good luck Emma, have fun with Jeremy, I will have to meet him one day."

She looked back to her friends, Remus, Sirius, her brother and her teachers, the ones that were still alive anyway. With the lift of her heavily bandaged arm, she apparated into an alleyway deep in mystic falls. A lot of people stared at her when she walked, probably the various bandages covering her face, body and head. She had one mission, one that no one could distract her from, get home to Jeremy. When she was faced with her childhood home a smile made its way onto her face. She knocked on the door, nerves filling her entire being on how her brother would react. He opened the door, an unreadable expression on his face, just stumbling forward, arms wrapping tightly around her. Being greeted with her arms in return. She found herself being ushered in, the thought of finally being with her other brother again considerably warming her cold heart.

After being seated Jeremy finally noticed her appearance.

"Emma what happened to you."

"This is what war does to you Jer. My world, it's not all unicorns and fairy dust." He sighed, walking into the kitchen and emerged soon after with two mugs of tea, knowing how much his sister despised coffee.

"So I found out about my birth family, I wish I didn't I wish I just went on thinking that they had just given me up."

"What sis."

"They were murdered protecting me and my twin Jeremy. That's where I got this scar, suddenly I don't love it as much anymore."

Jeremy instantly slammed his cup down and walked over to his sobbing sister, cradling her in his arms until she fell asleep in them due to being exhausted about everything in her life. He had managed to shift himself, his legs on the sofa, back propped up against the armrest as he cradled his sister, holding on for dear life, afraid that she would disappear again if he let go. He heard something hit the table and looked up, two figures, adults, were staring at his sister curled against his chest. His eyes widened, the woman looked like an older version of his sister, the man had her eyes. They seemed to ignore him thinking he couldn't see and the woman placed her hand on Emmaline's head.

"Emmaline Lilly Potter. How we wished we could have been there for you and Harry. Remember my sweet angel, mummy loves you, and so does daddy." The man started to tear up as he kissed his daughter then began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jeremy shouted out. The couple turned around in shock.

"You boy, you can see us," James asked in shock.

"Yes, I can see the dead. Why are you in my home, who are you."

They sat down on the chair Jeremy was previously sat on.

"Emmaline and Harry's parents. Sadly taken away too soon, we had to watch from the sidelines as our children grew up. Harry in regrettable circumstances that I am going to give Petunia hell for when she gets over here. Don't get me started on that boy!"

"She missed you." He says.

"we know, but we have a favour. In her third year, she was bitten by Fenrir Greyback out of revenge for her Godfathers Remus and Sirius. British wolves find shifts a lot more painful especially when bitten. It's why none of them is too keen to reproduce, they don't want to force this on their children. We need you to find somewhere she can shift and make sure she takes her wolfsbane potion on the morning of the full moon tomorrow. It helps her keep control during shifts, though don't stay in with her, she will lunge at the scent of human and often bruises herself to stop her from hurting others. Will you do that."

"Yeah, one last question, what's with the bandages."

"She is broken beyond compare Jeremy Gilbert, we had to watch as Bellatrix tortured our daughter to near death, brought her back, then did it again all night."

"Alright, I know someone, I'll take her tonight, I don't suspect Elena will be to kind after she left. She kept moaning about it for 3 years how she was ungrateful." The ghosts smiled and walked off, promising to meet him where he was taking her. He had shifted her onto his back and pocketed the glass bottle in her bag that the two had indicated to.

He made his way to the Mikaelson mansion with a heavy heart, moved his sister into a bridal style and walked to the room the originals were at. Klaus was sat with hope in his arms, he had been charged with his little girl after Hayley performed a ritual that wolves used to abandon children and left with some lover she found in her pack. He didn't care, Hope was everything. Needless to say, the family were very confused when the baby Gilbert walked in holding a red head who was seemingly asleep, clear red marks running down her face, she had been crying. They looked at her, interest peaked. Questions swimming in their head the entire time.


End file.
